


Jump!

by Sicksadiary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ARENT YOU PROUD? I FINISHED SOMETHING, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Batman - Freeform, Bokuto IS THE SWEETEST DEMON EVER, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/M, HE WAS SO HAPPY TO GIVE YOU THAT WATER, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Please Kill Me, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicksadiary/pseuds/Sicksadiary
Summary: I suck at summaries. Nothing new.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Jump!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you won’t get confused, Akaashi is a demon. However it’s only reference when he hurts you. Also, this is unedited because I woke up at 2:45am and finished this shit at 5:38am

You watched Akaashi, the love of your life, cheating on you. He was holding captive a girl who was far more superior in everything you were. You could see the consensual thrusts of his hips, the love in his eyes, and the one that hurts the most, the emotion behind his sentiments.

He was never this passionate about you. 

He used you to get closer to the girl who was your colleague. 

You nearly dropped the take-out you held when you initially walked in. You have determined that it was adequate not to interrupt their lovemaking. Nevertheless, life had other plans as something impales your shoulders, you tried clutching the doorknob but then you were stripped from your body. Your corpse moving as your feet was dragged against the ground. You watched your impending doom pulling you to the demon know as Keiji Akaashi. The food long forgotten. 

Rest In Peace, Sundubu. 

You let out a squeal as the moonlight shone your form to the couple. You were getting blood on the floor as well as your white shirt.

“Y/n?”

You quivered as you heard both of them doubted you, “What kind of sick bitch watches their friend have sex?” You listened to the girl snarl at you as you were more focused on trying to get the knives out.

“I-I just got here. I was leaving when Akaashi-San dragged me here.” 

He slightly flinched at the term and pinched his temple as if he was embarrassed by you, “How do you always manage to fuck up the littlest factors? They perpetually add up and you should infer that by now. Particularly with all the things you execute.”

You gaze at Akaashi and purely saw the eyes of resentment. He was bathing in it and there was no doubt he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. Sighing, you manage to discard the knives.

You saw their mouths moving but you couldn’t hear them. You squinted to see if you could understand but that didn’t work. Your head was pounding excessively but that didn’t matter, you were plotting your escape. 

You started to scramble to the entrance and cursed Akaashi in your head for living in a penthouse. In a sick perception, it could have entertained others; watching a dog scampered away from its vicious owner. Regardless, the door was getting further and further away the more you blink.

You collapse in a pair of warm arms.

Curling up into the warmth, you tried to hide away from your worries. 

Or struggled too at the most.

You woke up to the noise of soft talking and the fluffiest blanket ever. A smile graced your lips as you hug the blanket. However, the blinding light slaps you as the blanket was removed from your grip.

You grunted in irritation and heard a loud yet familiar voice, “Y/n’s awake!” 

“Shut up Bokuto, she just woke up.” 

Your eyelids were heavy so you try your best to opened them to do a quick headcount. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and her.

“Water please,” You calling out in a raspy voice. 

Two hands appeared in front of you. You look at the source and winced away at the sight. 

Akaashi was holding the glass of water and what you can assume was pain medicine. The girl he was infatuated with, was also sitting on the sofa, clearly not caring in the slightest.

Unbelievable. You were lost at words as to why you thought she was your friend and in the most honest way to voice your thoughts.

Fuck you.

You shake your head and turn to face the other way. You saw Boukto smiling proudly as he held a glass of water for you. You took it greedily and drank it all. Once satisfied, you moved to your next plan. 

Acting on instinct.

Your body was attempting to restrain your movement but your mind was aligned with your heart for the first time in forever. They held your hands and hurried you out of this mess. With their power, you unhooked everything that held you back and ran with it. Of course, you didn’t make it far, but for being human, it was quite impressive to watch you leave the room and get halfway to the fire exit. 

You were caught by Akaashi who scowled you and with what’s left of your sensible reasoning, you shake your head no. You couldn’t bear to hear it as your eyes scan for an escape route. The minute you saw the highlighted exit, you ripped off the necklace he had gifted you. It seemed to string him as you somehow manage to run out of his arms and onto the gray platform. Your feet was touching the cold concrete as the adrenaline was planning your demise. Your hands rushing you to open the exit. 

The second you got out, you were hit by a heavy dazed. However, it didn’t force you down as gravity did, it kept you afloat. Almost as if you had wings that defy the cursed number 9.8 m/s. 

Your head was voided of thoughts as you almost held the thought process on the tip of your tongue. But you couldn’t say it because you found yourself not caring in the slightest. 

It was quiet. 

You watched the beauty of the world bursting with life in complete utter silence. Your shoulders were aching, yelling for justice. What justice? What justice can abide you other than the sweet soothing pain of your lover egging you on

You were walking closer and closer to the edge, the wind encouraging your ragdoll body to see the end of it.

You didn’t hear the rapid footsteps or the door slamming open. The screams that followed and the raw voice of regret.

Because for once, you were free.

You smiled at all of them and waved your goodbye.

Jumping.

However, love is not free and it always: always finds a way to make people pay the debt.

You were a caged bird.

You were pulled into a warm chest as tears greeted your cheeks. Something inside of you restore your eardrums, blessing you and cursing you with the option of hearing the one you love the most.

And for god's sake, you heard everything.

The curse of a promising death.

The sound of your heart racing as it overpowers your will to run away again. Which in a way, makes more sense than ever. Your mind tricked your heart into believing fear was your only answer.

Furthermore, you heard the one thing that truly broke your heart.

The raw voice of a broken man who still loves you.


End file.
